


First Story, (An introduction) My hero.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad Week 2019, Kid Peter Parker, Other, POV Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Death, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, irondad and spiderson!, no beta we died like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: I have revived!!!!!!!!!!First of all, yes, I have almost five unfinished stories and I do not think I will continue them for a while, I am truly sorry. Second, I am a fan of Sherlock and I have only recently entered the Spiderman / Ironman / Avengers fandom, be nice to me.My plan is this, I want to do at least twenty short stories with Peter/Tony centric (irondad-spiderson and starker too cos why not)I want to get rid of this desire to write the typical and popular prompts of this relationship! (and yes, you will see a Homeless Peter Parker too ha ha I do not know why that is a thing :s)The few who follow my Sherlock Holmes writings, I am terribly sorry. I will continue those stories when I am inspired by Sherlock x John again, I am not betraying you (and the lovely SH x JH couple), I swear!





	First Story, (An introduction) My hero.

**Author's Note:**

> The first story is not even a prompt... I know that. It is an intro, a brief -andsad- one.

If you ask me who my hero is, my instant reply will be: **Tony Stark**.

 

Iron man is an international hero, admired by many for his accomplishments in saving the world. The truth is there are a lot of reasons for liking him; he´s charismatic, arrogant in his own way, of course, but he´s a genius, a cool man. I don't have many fond childhood memories, I barely remember my parents kissing and hugging me for the last time; but I do remember that in my darkest days, Iron-man was my light.

 

What many people don't understand is that Mr Stark and Iron man may appear to be the same person, and they may be a little bit right but they're not. A lot of people don't understand it, they think we´re talking about the same person, that there's no separation between Iron Man and Tony Stark.

 

Iron man is almost perfect, kind, created for worldly peace; a "metal" human as people call it. Mr Stark is something more complicated to define; for the public, he´s extremely honest, charitable, funny and sociable as hell. But Mr Stark I got to know isn't like that. Mr Stark I know is not honest with his fears; he doesn't like to think of people who don't have enough to eat because it makes him uncomfortable, and he may even be charitable out of obligation "because he has money and others don't". Although he´s considered sociable and funny, every night I see him serious and thoughtful, with no one else, only with himself.

 

** Iron man is special to me, it was my childhood and the world hero we all love, but my hero is Tony, Tony Stark. **

 

Mr Stark is imperfect in many ways, but that imperfection is what makes him unique. They say there are no reasons to cherish a man but there are many reasons to cherish a super-man. They don't see when Mr Stark has to deal with his anxiety attacks or his daily insomnia to then show the world that nothing has happened; that's just being a superman to me. So, when Mr Stark gave his life for humanity, he did it like Tony. Yes, he wore his Iron Man armour and he will always be remembered with that nickname, but when he was taking his last breaths, his shiny eyes reflected the Tony I was able to know: with fear of dying and with a little of guilt and resignation for not being able to see his little girl grow out and to age with the woman he loves most.

 

_With him I learned many things but most importantly of all, life is short and it's up to you how to spend it. I've heard that statement thousands of times in movies and it never struck me, not until I met Tony Stark._

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

__

_“Thanks to Mr. Stark, we finally won. He will always be my hero.”_

**_Art by 是杂食虎_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I do not get the American English, I apologize if I mix the British with my native language and the pathetic attempt to write as the adorable Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man of Queens.


End file.
